Entre el amor y el trono
by Zira3000
Summary: Lo que empezó como un simple capricho puede convertirse en algo muy peligroso.¿Hasta dónde será capaz de llegar la ambición de una mujer por alcanzar una vida de lujos?.Un fic sobre la madre del príncipe Saiyan.Cap 6 subido!
1. Chapter 1

_**Nappa**_

_Intenté disimular un bostezo mientras desplazaba todo el equilibrio hacia el lado derecho del cuerpo. Sentía un hormigueo recorrerme las piernas por permanecer la mayor parte del día de pie, junto al trono del rey Vegeta. Mantuve la vista fija al frente consolándome mentalmente porque dentro de poco iba a poder retirarme a descansar, o al menos a tomarme una cerveza bien fresca en la taberna más cercana. Ser el hombre de confianza del guerrero más poderoso del planeta era agotador.  
><em>

_El monarca permanecía impasible con la vista al frente, con la seriedad que le caracterizaba pintada en el rostro ¡sabía Dios lo que estaba pensando en este momento! Su cara no dejaba entrever ningún tipo de expresión, pero a pesar de ello, nada de su alrededor se le escapaba a sus astutos ojos oscuros. Por el contrario, la reina, su mujer, posaba su mirada triste en un punto indefinido del suelo, como si cada uno de ellos estuviese recluido en su propio mundo, como si fuesen dos extraños en vez de dos esposos._

_Cinco jóvenes muchachas entraron en ese momento en el gran salón del trono muy erguidas, una detrás de otra, para colocarse ordenadamente a unos metros de nosotros. Todas ellas habían sido cuidadosamente seleccionadas para formar parte del séquito de la reina Shargot, encargarse del orden en sus aposentos y de cualquier otra cosa que se pudiese precisar. Cada cierto tiempo entraban a su servicio unas pocas, y sólo algunas llegaban a ser sus damas de compañía más cercanas._

_Se fueron presentando una a una, haciendo una reverencia a la vez que dirigían una tímida mirada a la reina como intento para ir ganándose su favor, a lo que ella respondía inclinando la cabeza con una sonrisa lánguida._

_Por último, la quinta de ellas, y también la más joven, se adelantó unos metros más que las otras, y se inclinó con gracia y soltura, a la vez que clavaba su mirada color avellana en los penetrantes ojos negros del rey Vegeta. Vi en estos últimos un brillo inusual, un gesto fugaz en su rostro, casi imperceptible… algo que jamás había percibido y en ese momento tuve un mal presentimiento que me hizo estremecer._

_Esa mujer, casi una niña, era distinta. Tampoco es que fuese una gran belleza, pero tenía "algo" que no dejaba a nadie indiferente. Yo no era el único que lo percibía. También el rey. También la reina, a la cual la chiquilla ni siquiera se había dignado a mirar._

_La muchacha esbozó una sonrisa lenta, coqueta, mostrando una hilera de dientes perfectos y se presentó:_

_- Buenas noches Su Real Majestad, me entusiasma enormemente el poder estar aquí, en la Corte… mi nombre es Bergine_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zira00: <strong>_saludos a todos los lectores! primero de todo, y para que no haya confusiones, quiero aclarar que esta es la historia de la madre de Vegeta. Todavía no tengo pensado el final, por lo tanto en un principio no sé si seguiré cronologicamente las fechas del calendario del dragón. Me refiero a que no sé si habrá "destruccion" del planeta Vegeta por parte de Freezer.

Lo segundo, es que cada parte estará encabezada por un personaje, por lo que habrá diferentes puntos de vista. Habrá mezcla de inventados y reales, aunque intentaré poner más de los segundos para que quede mejor ya que a los que "existen" los conocemos todos xD_**. **_La madre de Vegeta será la protagonista indiscutible de la historia, aunque habrá otros, por eso me ha costado decidirme a la hora de poner dos nombres en el resumen. Este capítulo es el más corto porque se trata simplente de la introducción, y lo escribí en cursiva porque los demás capitulos transcurren antes y después de este momento.

Lo tercero, es que saqué los nombres de los personajes inventados de vegetales en ingles modificados. Por ejemplo, "Bergine" es claramente de "Aubergine" y "Shargot" exactamente no se de donde lo saqué xD lo utilicé en otro fanfic pero ahora mismo no lo recuerdo_**, **_era un nombre de verdura muy modificado para que sonase mejor

Bueno, hechas las aclaraciones, a leer! espero que os guste_**  
><strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dos años antes**_

**Bergine**

Desde siempre he tenido muy claro lo que quería en la vida. Mi hermana Raina, tres años mayor que yo, decía que un marido que la quisiera, y muchos hijos. Mi hermano, el primogénito, una biblioteca llena de libros de astronomía donde poder esconderse del mundo que le rodeaba. Él no había podido cumplir su sueño, ya que había muerto joven, en una misión de conquista cuatro años atrás. Yo, a mis catorce años, me sentía asfixiada con una familia tan aburrida y conformista. Mi padre era un pobre diablo de clase baja, que de vez en cuando se dejaba caer por casa para ver a sus hijos y de paso traernos un poco de dinero con el que poder comer y vestirnos. Ya había desistido en cuanto al tema de mi entrenamiento. Al darse cuenta de que su hijo mayor era un ser débil por naturaleza, se había volcado completamente en que yo, fuese la que destacase de los tres, pero a medida que yo iba entrando en el peligroso terreno de la adolescencia, también se había dado por vencido. Con mi hermana ni siquiera lo había intentado. Era demasiado buena, para que se atreviera a matar ni siquiera a una mosca.

Lo que aun no entiendo, es como mi madre, una guerrera de clase alta, y de muy buena posición, se acabó emparejando con alguien como mi padre. Ella decía que se había enamorado de él por su carisma, por su ingenio, y porque le hacía reír. Todo eso está muy bien, pero solamente "el encanto" de mi padre no bastaba para darnos de comer. Mi madre dejó de participar en la conquista de planetas, descuidó su entrenamiento, y se volcó por completo en nosotros.

Pero eso no fue suficiente.

A raíz de la muerte de mi hermano, mi padre aparecía aún menos por casa. Yo siempre pensé que era porque se sentía culpable de ello, por no haberle entrenado mejor en el arte del combate, y también, porque se sentía frustrado al no poder mantener dignamente a su familia. Sin embargo, en vez de intentar remediarlo, se gastaba casi todo lo que ganaba en el juego, alcohol y de vez en cuando también en mujeres.

Mi madre siempre lo justificaba, siempre lo perdonaba, y lo dejaba dormir en casa cuando volvía tan borracho que ni siquiera se tenía en pie. Él, aparentemente arrepentido le juraba que nunca más volvería a decepcionarla, pero no era así. Al cabo de unos días, desaparecía durante unas semanas, para regresar en condiciones similares.

Cuando ella le sugirió que se buscase otro trabajo, ya que las fáciles misiones en las que participaba apenas reportaban beneficios, él se puso como una fiera.

Para mi padre, como para la mayoría de los Saiyans, la fuerza, el ser un poderoso guerrero, era el mayor honor que se podía alcanzar en la vida. Sin embargo, él no asumía que había nacido con un poder de pelea tan sumamente bajo, que ni aún entrenándose día tras día, lograría alcanzar un poder tal.

Por lo tanto, ni hablar de dedicarse a otra cosa, bastante había sufrido ya por su hijo, y por su amor a los libros. No concebía el hecho de que su único descendiente varón, y para colmo el mayor, prefiriese estar trazando rutas espaciales para la conquista de planetas, en vez de estar participando en ellas.

En cuanto a mí, ya sabía que yo era la niña de sus ojos, su favorita, su consentida

- Tú llegarás lejos algún día hija mía, acuérdate bien de mis palabras chiquilla, eres la única que tiene la determinación y la inteligencia suficientes para triunfar – me puso con delicadeza un dedo bajo la barbilla y levantó mi rostro hacia él – eres tan bonita Bergine, esos ojos… esa mirada… es tu mejor arma, encárgate de utilizarla para tus propósitos

Yo sonreí y con falsa modestia le dije que estaba exagerando, pero bien sabía que todo lo que él me decía era cierto. Mis ojos, de un color avellana claro, bastante inusual entre nuestra raza, eran mi bien más preciado y por supuesto que yo me daba cuenta de ello.

Mi madre, al contrario que mi padre, siempre me estaba regañando por mi vanidad y por mis deseos de alcanzar una vida mejor. Cuando la discusión se tornaba más fuerte yo me deshacía en lágrimas y le recriminaba diciendo que mi hermana era su favorita.

- ¿Pero qué tontería es esa, niña? ¡Yo os quiero a las dos por igual, pero a la larga tu ambición te va a traer muchos problemas y te va a impedir ser feliz! ¿es que no te das cuenta?

- ¿Feliz? ¡ja! ¿acaso tú has sido feliz al lado de un hombre como papá? – le contestaba yo hiriente – ¡no nos ha traído más que sufrimientos y decepciones y a ti más que a nadie!

- ¡Tu padre no es un mal hombre! - intentó defenderlo ella - ¡No hables así de él Bergine! ¡te guste o no es tu padre y le debes un respeto!

- ¿Respeto? ¿acaso él te respeta a ti? ¡¿cuándo desaparece en cualquier momento y tarda días en regresar, cuando gasta el poco dinero que tenemos en apuestas y alcohol! ¡y lo peor de todo, es que a pesar de eso, tú le vuelves a perdonar una y otra vez, pensando que en algún momento él va a cambiar! ¡yo no quiero terminar así, no quiero acabar siendo una fracasada como tú!

No vi llegar la bofetada. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas miré con rabia a la mujer que me había dado la vida. Me toqué la mejilla que me ardía por el golpe y me encerré en mi habitación llorando dando un fuerte portazo. A los pocos segundos escuché a mi hermana consolando a mi madre, que lloraba también, mientras le decía que se calmase.

Raina, la hija perfecta, la más dulce, buena y comprensiva. ¡Bah! Con esas expectativas de futuro acabaría igual que nuestra madre, amargada y manteniendo una casa llena de chiquillos mientras su marido se emborrachaba en otra parte.

No veía el momento de hacerme mayor, para poder salir de una condenada vez de esta miserable pobreza y llegar a ser "alguien". Pero ellas no me comprendían, ni lo harían nunca, es más, un día sin querer las escuché hablando de mí sin ningún reparo.

- Tu hermana Bergine… no es una muchacha de buenos sentimientos – se lamentaba mi madre ocultando el rostro con las manos – no se da cuenta de que su ambición va a terminar destruyéndola, el no vivir rodeada de lujos, le impide ser feliz

- No te angusties mamá – le animaba Raina para variar – ella es así, y por mucho que queramos no va a cambiar, no merece la pena que te pongas así – se sentó a su lado y le cogió de las manos – estás enferma del corazón y no te conviene agitarte

Me mordí el labio con fuerza y me acordé del desmayo de mi madre días atrás. Si al menos tuviésemos el suficiente dinero para pagarle un buen tratamiento… pero con lo que ganaba mi padre, y si encima le restábamos lo que se gastaba… Mi hermana se había puesto a trabajar en las cocinas de palacio, y muy de vez en cuando también se encargaba de atender a los Saiyans heridos en las batallas, ya que poseía ciertos conocimientos de enfermería.

Pero con eso no bastaba para vivir bien. Ya estaba harta de llevar siempre la misma ropa, vieja y gastada. Yo quería verme con lujosos vestidos y joyas, como las damas de la corte, no con mallas y trajes ajustados típicos de las guerreras Saiyan… eso estaba bien para luchar y conquistar planetas, no para ir siempre así, de diario.

Mi madre, que por suerte cosía bastante bien, de vez en cuando le hacía algún vestido a mi hermana, aunque bastante simple y sin gracia. Si duraba lo suficiente, con un poco de suerte yo lo heredaría, pero a pesar de eso, me negaba a conformarme con tan poco.

Si de algo estoy segura, es que cada vez rezaba más fervientemente para que llegase el día en el que pudiese salir de esta miseria y vivir por todo lo alto, ¡y por supuesto que lo iba a conseguir!… costase lo que costase…

**Nappa**

Nunca antes había visto tan poca compenetración entre dos personas... tan poca comunicación entre dos seres que llevaban mucho tiempo conociéndose y más de dos años de matrimonio. Cuando el rey había conquistado Plant (actual planeta Vegeta), el padre de Shargot le ofreció la mano de su hija en matrimonio, y una más que generosa dote, que él aceptó más o menos convencido. La mujer pertenecía a una buena familia y había nacido con un gran poder de pelea, cualidad muy valorada por el rey. Era más o menos agraciada, alta, con una belleza serena, y si bien no era muy joven, al menos aún tenía edad para engendrar herederos sanos y fuertes que continuasen con el linaje real.

Sin embargo y por desgracia, de momento no había sido así. Durante sus años de matrimonio, había tenido dos abortos, y el tercero, una niña, que había nacido muerta. Nadie sabía a qué se debía esto, ya que la reina siempre tuvo mucho cuidado durante sus embarazos, realizando el menor esfuerzo posible.

Yo (y en realidad todos) nos preguntábamos hasta cuando duraría esta situación. El rey Vegeta cada vez se iba distanciando más y más de ella, pero a la reina Shargot no parecía importarle, se la veía mucho más tranquila pasando el rato con sus damas, leyendo, o participando en conquistas, siempre y cuando no se encontrase en estado por supuesto.

Cada vez eran menos las noches que pasaba con ella, y por lo tanto se reducían las posibilidades de engendrar un heredero. El rey comenzó a buscarse su propia diversión en los brazos de otras mujeres y al principio eso molestó a la reina, pero bien se cuidó de demostrarlo, pues la ira del rey significaba la muerte.

Por lo tanto, y como consecuencia, casi siempre que se veían era en actos oficiales, como recepciones de embajadores, misiones, nombramientos de cargos importantes y a veces en cenas y bailes. Ellos lo preferían así, se trataban con respeto, elegancia y sutileza, pero la monotonía iba imponiéndose poco a poco.

Shargot era una mujer con carácter tranquilo y reposado, austera y conformista. Casi nunca se alteraba y obedecía al rey sin rechistar. Tenía porte de reina y muy buenos modales, pero le faltaba esa energía, ese carisma que el rey necesitaba para sentirse atraído por ella. Sin embargo, y desde mi punto de vista, esa tranquilidad era lo que suavizaba el temible carácter del rey, pues de estar con una mujer más inquieta, tal vez hubiera sido peor.

Todo esto preocupaba al rey, ya que veía que pasaban los años y su mujer todavía no le había dado un hijo que le sucediera en el trono, por lo que su estado de ánimo empeoraba cada vez más, se enfadaba con facilidad, y sus ataques de ira nos asustaban a nosotros, sus consejeros.

Con todo ellos, sería necesario tomar medidas drásticas, para evitar lo que se nos venía encima…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zira00: <strong>_hola de nuevo! Lo primero, quería aclarar algo sobre esta historia por si alguien me dice luego "tras un año de haber conquistado el rey Vegeta el planeta Plant nació el príncipe Vegeta! lleva dos años y pico casado con Shargot y todavía nada" xD. Pues bien, esta historia no coincide el calendario del dragón que conocemos, que si no, no me cuadran las fechas

Lo segundo, es el nombre de la hermana de Bergine, Raina. "Aina" es la pronunciación del kanji japonés para "verduras" "vegetales" y le puse la "R" para que sonase más duro.. más propio de un Saiyan a mi parecer

Hechas estas aclaraciones, espero que os haya gustado. Tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza para los siguientes capítulos, pero siempre se me hace muy complicado comenzarlos XD

_Por favor, dejad reviews!_


	3. Chapter 3

** BERGINE**

** Un año y medio mas tarde…**

No pude evitar soltar un resoplido al darme cuenta del largo camino que aun nos quedaba para llegar al mercado. Si alguien se hubiese dignado a enseñarme a volar, a estas alturas ya estaríamos de vuelta. Mi prima Kelery iba unos pasos por delante de mí, sin decir una sola palabra y suspiraba cada vez que escuchaba alguna de mis quejas.

- ¡Con lo tranquila y sensata que es tu prima mayor! – me decía mi madre - ¡ya podrías parecerte un poco más a ella!

La ``dulce y santa Kelery´´, tan tímida, tan recta… tan aburrida ¡bah! Me ponían muy nerviosa las personas sin sangre en las venas, por muy buenas y dulces que fuesen, ese tipo de amistades le pegaban más bien a mi hermana Raina.

Además, yo también ``sabía" ser dulce… si me lo proponía por supuesto, siempre se puede fingir, y yo en eso era una maestra.

Cuando por fin llegamos ya era casi de noche, vale que si nos retrasamos había sido por mi culpa. Salimos de casa bastante tarde porque yo en un principio me había negado en rotundo a venir al mercado, aunque no me quedó más remedio que aceptar ya que mi hermana estaba trabajando en esos momentos en las cocinas de palacio. Además de eso, mi madre estaba aún peor del corazón, sobre todo después de la desaparición de mi padre en la conquista de un planeta, varios meses atrás. No se había encontrado su cuerpo, por lo que oficialmente en las listas de las bajas, constaba como "desaparecido" y no como "fallecido", pero debido a su bajo nivel de pelea, probablemente sería más bien lo último. Había sido duro, principalmente por mi madre, a la que nunca había visto tan afectada. Por eso yo nunca iba a enamorarme de nadie, no quería volverme débil, vulnerable, además, tampoco confiaba mucho en los hombres, seres que solo pensaban en su propio placer, egoístas y dominantes. ¡Jamás me sometería a ninguno de ellos!

De repente mi prima me tocó el hombro sacándome de mis pensamientos, para avisarme de que nos habíamos pasado el puesto al que queríamos ir. Hice mis compras bastante rápido, algo de fruta y tela para hacer vestidos. Con un poco de dinero que había sobrado me di el gusto de comprarme un anillo, bastante barato, pero bonito. A pesar de la hora que era, la ciudad estaba abarrotada de personas, niños que corrían de un lado a otro, vendedores ambulantes gritando descuentos para atraer a las gentes y mujeres de la mala vida ofreciéndose por unas pocas monedas.

Un grupo de hombres discutían cerca de nosotras por algo de unas propiedades y conté mentalmente los segundos que faltaban para que llegasen a las manos. La verdad es que era todo taaaan decadente… yo siempre había soñado con vivir en la Corte, llevar caros y bonitos vestidos, codearme con gente importante, asistir a bailes, torneos… ¡eso sí que es la gran vida, y no el venir al mercado a comprar comida por Dios! Por supuesto me negaba a seguir viviendo como hasta ahora, por lo que tendría que hacer algo para remediarlo, la cuestión era, ¿el qué?.

Con todo lo que habíamos caminado, tenía los pies destrozados, y solo el pensar en el camino de vuelta a casa me daban mareos. Le dije a mi prima que fuésemos por un atajo para no tener que atravesar de nuevo la ciudad pero ella no pareció muy convencida

- No creo que sea buena idea Bergine… tendríamos que pasar por esa zona tan lúgubre de casas derruidas, ¿no será peligroso?

- ¡Ay prima no seas así, me duelen los pies de tanto andar no puedo más! – me quejé haciendo una mueca - ¡si volvemos por donde hemos venido me moriré y tendrás que cargar con mi cuerpo!

- Vaaale, está bien… ¡pero deja el dramatismo! – sonrió a pesar de todo

No sé como lo hacía pero siempre me salía con la mía. Caminamos a paso rápido entre los escombros de un antiguo templo. Un pájaro negro levantó el vuelo a nuestro lado y no pude evitar estremecerme.

Tropecé con una piedra y la bolsa que llevaba se me calló al suelo desparramándose la fruta que llevaba. Solté una maldición y mi prima me ayudó a recogerla.

Se escuchó una risa masculina a nuestras espaldas y vimos un grupo de hombres bastante sucios alrededor de una hoguera.

- "¡Proscritos!" – pensé angustiada

Esos malnacidos eran gentes que vivían al margen de la ley, se vestían con pieles como antaño habían hecho los Saiyans, hasta que gracias a la alianza con Freezer, el Emperador del Universo, poco a poco la tecnología y los nuevos avances se habían ido introduciendo en nuestro planeta.

A los proscritos no les importaba robar o matar, con tal de sobrevivir, puesto que no tenían nada que perder. Vivían huyendo continuamente al margen de la sociedad, y para nuestra raza suponían una lacra que todavía no había sido erradicada.

No tardaron en percibir nuestra presencia y levantaron la mirada hacia nosotras. Eran cuatro en total y el más alto de ellos, un gigante de casi dos metros y pelo muy largo atado en una coleta se nos acercó con una sonrisa altanera en el rostro.

-¡Pero que tenemos aquí muchachos jajaja, me parece a mí que esta noche tenemos cena… además de diversión! – les gritó a los otros a la vez que me sujetaba por el pelo y me echaba la cabeza hacia atrás

Los demás le hicieron los coros riéndose estruendosamente y mirándonos con lujuria

-¡Suéltame maldito cerdo asqueroso! – le arañé la cara con todas mis fuerzas y el hombre soltó un grito de dolor tapándose la mejilla con ambas manos

Cogí a mi prima por el brazo que estaba medio petrificada por el miedo y echamos a correr. El hombre, furioso por lo que le había hecho bramó a los otros para que nos persiguieran. No dudaron en hacerlo y en pocos segundos nos alcanzaron. Yo me debatí aullando como si estuviese poseída y gritándoles todos los insultos que se me pasaban por la mente.

El gigante agarró a mi prima sometiéndola con su fuerza y colocó a horcajadas encima de ella. Cuatro líneas verticales sangrantes surcaban su mejilla ahí donde yo le había arañado antes.

Uno de ellos, tuerto y con barba, me tumbó en el suelo con tanta fuerza que me dejó sin respiración. Pude escuchar los sollozos de Kelery mientras el hombre se reía y le desgarraba el vestido

- ¡Luego te tocará a ti gata salvaje! – me gritó por encima del hombro - ¡no pienses que te vas a librar después de lo que me hiciste!

Mi prima se revolvía sin cesar debajo de él mientras yo gritaba su nombre. El maldito monstruo de dio una bofetada que le hizo sangrar por el labio y la dejó medio aturdida.

Grité, mordí e insulté al notar las asquerosas manos del tipo que me tenía sujeta intentando separarme las piernas a la vez que sus dedos recorrían la cara interna de mis muslos. Sentí ganas de vomitar y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Los gritos de mi prima habían cesado y solo se escuchaban las carcajadas y gemidos del desgraciado que la estaba martirizando.

En ese momento, se oyó el sonido de un golpe y el hombre que me estaba sujetando salió despedido unos metros más allá. Cuando me incorporé tenía la vista nublada por las lágrimas pero pude distinguir a dos Saiyans que al parecer nos estaban ayudando. Con una velocidad impresionante, unos de ellos se situó detrás del gigante, que sorprendido dejó de reírse. Le sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos y con un golpe seco y rápido le partió el cuello. Los demás, al ver a su líder muerto en el suelo, huyeron despavoridos.

Mi prima estaba en el suelo con los ojos muy abiertos mirando al cielo y respirando dificultosamente. Uno de los hombres que nos había salvado, el más alto de los dos, la cubrió con la tela que yo misma había comprado antes en el marcado y la levantó en brazos.

El otro Saiyan, que tenía un cabello negro bastante peculiar y una cicatriz en forma de "equis" en la mejilla, me ayudó a incorporarme.

Levanté la miraba tímidamente mientras intentaba recomponerme el vestido que se me había roto por uno de los hombros con toda la dignidad que me fue posible y murmuré un "gracias" apenas audible

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó preocupado – ¡malditos desgraciados! ¡que rabia que se nos hayan escapado los demás! – gruñó apretando los puños

Me volteé a mirar a mi prima que había resultado mucho peor parada que yo. El otro hombre la tenía apretada y acurrucada contra su pecho y ella tenia la mirada perdida, como si de un momento a otro hubiese perdido la razón. Lo que le habían echo no tenía perdón, y probablemente sería una losa con la que tendría que cargar toda su vida.

- Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado – me dijo el hombre de la cicatriz tendiéndome la mano – él se llama Toma… y yo soy Bardock

* * *

><p><strong>Nappa<strong>

- ¡Maldita sea, es que en este palacio nadie hace nada bien! – rugió el rey Vegeta tirando al suelo unos documentos que tenia sobre su mesa - ¡le he prometido a Freezer que esos dos planetas que quería serían conquistados en menos de cinco días! ¡y los escuadrones partieron con retraso y encima están tardando más de una semana! ¡una semana! ¿te parece normal Nappa?

- Si me permite Su Majestad… - comencé no muy seguro de mismo – los guerreros están teniendo dificultades con los habitantes rebeldes, que pidieron refuerzos a otros planetas y…

- ¡Eso no es excusa! – me interrumpió poniéndose de pie con rabia y tirando la silla en el proceso - ¡les dije claramente que quería para esa misión en concreto a los escuadrones nueve, quince y veinte! ¡y resulta que el tercero de ellos estaba formado por unos inútiles soldados de clase baja! – se masajeó las sienes intentando calmarse y me hizo una señal con la cabeza para que me acercase.

No lo dudé ni un instante, si alguien llegara a contradecir al rey cuando estaba furioso lo más seguro es que terminase muerto. Recogí los papeles del suelo y los volví a ordenar sin decir una palabra.

- Escucha Nappa – dijo ya más tranquilo - yo estoy muy ocupado últimamente y como tú eres de las pocas personas en las que confío, quiero que te encargues personalmente de enviar otro escuadrón a la misión

- Por supuesto Señor, no se preocupe, déjelo en mis manos… - le miré de reojo y al final me atreví a preguntar - ¿le ocurre algo…más… Majestad?

El rey resopló y bajó la mirada. ¡Por supuesto que le preocupaba ``algo más!´´. El problema que principalmente le quitaba el sueño y que había intentado solucionar desde hace años sin conseguirlo.

- Un hijo varón Nappa… algo tan sencillo como eso… si no hay niño que me suceda, el planeta se quedará sin monarca que gobierne, se desatará una guerra, y probablemente ese desgraciado de Freezer se haga con el control de todo

- ¿Freezer Majestad? ¡pero él es nuestro aliado! ¡conquistamos infinidad de planetas solo y exclusivamente para él! – dije sorprendido - ¿por qué iba él a interesarse por el nuestro si ya domina casi la mitad del Universo?

- ¡No seas ingenuo Nappa! Freezer nos proporciona a cambio tecnología, naves, uniformes de combate, científicos que investiguen nuevas curas… pero llegará un día en el que no le seamos útiles y ¿quién sabe?... solo espero estar equivocado.

- ¿Y qué tiene pensado hacer al respecto, Señor?... me refiero a lo de su hijo… - apunté con cautela

De repente alguien llamó a la puerta, y a los dos segundos, entró en la habitación acompañada de dos damas, la reina Shargot, haciendo una reverencia. Vegeta le respondió al saludo y la invitó a sentarse

- Muy amable Majestad, pero solo he venido para preguntarle si esta noche cenará conmigo… en mis aposentos

Cuando el rey declinó la oferta con bastante educación, casi había jurado ver una sombra de alivio en el rostro de la mujer, que tras una leve inclinación de cabeza se fue seguida de sus damas.

En cierto modo me daba lástima por la reina, siempre había sabido salir airosa de cualquier situación, pero nunca le negaba nada al rey, nunca se oponía a lo que él decía… lo cual era bastante entendible teniendo en cuenta el carácter tan cambiante del monarca. Ni una sola queja había salido de sus labios cuando el rey buscaba a otras mujeres, simplemente miraba hacia otro lado como si no se enterase de nada. Aceptó con resignación el dormir en habitaciones separadas, y parecía verse más feliz cuanto menor tiempo pasaba el rey dentro de palacio.

Quizás lo mejor que hacían juntos era manejar las funciones de Estado, y aun cuando ella no estuviese de acuerdo con algo, bien se cuidaba de hacérselo saber. Las veces que "coincidían" se trataban con respeto y cortesía… con una gélida cortesía que era tan surrealista, que parecía mentira que estuviesen casados desde hace algunos años. La reina tenia un carácter demasiado frágil, demasiado complaciente y eso la convertía en una mujer muy moldeable para alguien como Vegeta. Con frecuencia se encontraba desganada, sin fuerzas, y si algo poco podía soportar el rey, eran las personas con espíritu débil.

- Esto no puede seguir así… - sentenció el monarca sentándose en una mullida butaca de piel al lado de la chimenea. Se sirvió un poco de vino y agitó la copa que brilló con el resplandor de las llamas – no hay heredero, tengo cuarenta años y mi mujer está a punto de cumplirlos…

- Majestad, no se preocupe, quizás la reina todavía pueda concebir un hijo… vivo – la verdad es mis palabras sonaron muy poco convincentes, ni yo mismo me las creí cuando salieron de mi boca

- ¡Por favor no seas estúpido! – replicó Vegeta con fastidio arrellanándose en la butaca – eso es imposible ¡esa mujer no provoca nada en mi! ¿no sé si me entiendes?

- Sí, sí, Majestad, le entiendo – me puse colorado y bajé la vista incómodo, hablar de "esos temas" con el rey no era lo que más me emocionara.

- No seas mojigato Nappa, ya sabes que tú eres mi mano derecha y que puedo contarte esas cosas… ¡ja! Como si aquí existiese la privacidad – dijo con ironía - hasta lo que ocurre en la alcoba del rey es asunto de Estado. No es un secreto para nadie que desde hace tiempo la reina y yo no dormimos juntos, por decirlo de una manera más leve

- Pero, piénselo Majestad… ¿qué va a hacer al respecto? La reina es bastante popular entre las gentes - la verdad es que Shargot era una buena mujer, ¿y qué podría ocurrirle si no lograba lo que el rey más ansiaba? - quizá con un poco de tiempo.. ¿y si le da una última oportunidad?

- ¡No, no y no maldita sea! ¡ya estoy cansado de esperar! – arrojó la copa al fuego que ardía en la chimenea y se escuchó un fuerte estallido al romperse el vidrio – está decidido – dijo entrecerrando los ojos – ya va siendo hora de buscar una nueva esposa

* * *

><p><strong> Zira00 : <strong> quiero hacer una aclaración respecto a la historia. Lo cierto es que se me hace muy difícil introducir los escenarios en una época más o menos concreta. Según algunos episodios del anime tanto de GT como de Z, los saiyans salen a veces vestidos con pieles, incluido el rey Vegeta, sin embargo en pocos años parece ser que con la alianza con Freezer empezaron a introducirse las nuevas tecnologias, la ropa, los scouters... sin embargo en la pelicula de Bardock el bar o la taberna a la que entra parece más bien de la edad media, con vasos como de madera con pinchos y barriles de bebidas...

Entonces voy a hacer como una mezcla de ambas cosas... voy a mantener todo lo nuevo como quien dice, con otros aspectos tipicos de la Corte de epocas pasadas. Bailes, banquetes, y en vez de justa como no hay caballos (por ser animales terricolas xD) van a ser torneos y combates entre Saiyans

Gracias por leer y** por favor comentad! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bergine**

Tengo la impresión de que a partir de ese terrible día, las cosas comenzaron a ser diferentes. No me dejé amedrentar por lo que había sucedido, sin embargo, mi madre casi no nos dejaba ni a mi hermana ni a mi salir solas a la calle. Gracias a Dios, Toma se presentaba en casa de mi prima siempre que podía, y muchas veces, Bardock venía con él, cosa que dejaba a mi madre más tranquila. Estaba empezando a acostumbrarme a sus visitas, y poco a poco, sentía que me encontraba más a gusto con él, a pesar de que le conocía desde hace relativamente poco.

- Yo creo que le gustas – me dijo un día Raina esbozando una leve sonrisa mientras fregaba los platos - ¿si no, por qué vendría tanto a verte?

- ¡Bah, tonterías! – resoplé incorporándome en el sofá donde estaba tumbada leyendo – sólo está preocupado por lo que nos ha pasado eso es todo

- Bueeeeno… por algo se empieza ¿no? Además… es un hombre sencillo, amable y atractivo… ¿qué más puedes pedir?

- Sí, y es un guerrero de clase baja – afirmé – no tiene donde caerse muerto, al igual que nosotras, hermanita

Raina dejó el vaso que estaba secando, apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa y me miró fijamente frunciendo el ceño. Yo me encogí de hombros e hice un ademán con la mano.

- ¿Qué? ¿acaso no estoy diciendo la verdad? ¡si tan perfecto te parece por qué no le pides que se case contigo!

- ¡Eres imposible Bergine! ¡no se puede hablar contigo, parece mentira que seamos de la misma sangre! ¡Y mejor te ponías a buscar un trabajo para colaborar con los gastos de la casa! ¡ya tienes edad suficiente para hacerlo! Mamá está en la azotea tendiendo la ropa, ¿por qué no subes a ayudarla?

Le saqué la lengua aprovechando que se había dado la vuelta para seguir limpiando, y a regañadientes dejé el libro he hice lo que me pedía.

Subí arriba por las escaleras interiores de la casa, y vi a mi madre sujetando dos pinzas con la boca mientras colgaba una sábana limpia y húmeda. Puse los ojos en blanco e hice lo mismo que ella. El cielo estaba bastante nublado y esperaba que con un poco de suerte no se pusiese a llover, o de lo contrario de nada habría servido el esfuerzo. Una mujer vecina nuestra que pasaba por allí con una cesta llena de fruta nos saludó con mano. Mi madre le respondió de igual forma desde arriba...

Al cabo de unos segundos escuchamos el sonido de un cuerno, y vi a un grupo de hombres subiendo la ladera, que portaban varios estandartes con el símbolo de la familia real.

"Genial, más público, si esto ya me parece humillante de por sí, que me vean de esta guisa ya ni hablar"

- Buenos días – dijo mi madre a modo de saludo desde lo alto - ¿se les ofrece algo?

- Buenos días señora – respondió uno de ellos mirando hacia arriba – hemos venido en nombre de Su Majestad para recaudar los impuestos de este año

Yo me puse pálida al escucharlo. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que hubiésemos podido ahorrar tanto dinero como para sobrevivir, y ahora, esto. Miré a mi madre de reojo y vi que mantenía el rostro imperturbable. Con toda naturalidad, sacó del bolsillo de su vestido una pequeña bolsa de color marrón y me la entregó

- Faltaba más Mi Señor – le escuche decir con toda tranquilidad al grupo de hombres – vamos hija, no les hagamos esperar

No me lo podía creer. Parecía imposible que pudiésemos permitirnos pagar los impuestos teniendo en cuenta los escasos ingresos que entraban en la casa. En esos momentos era cuando la excelente educación, propia de las clases altas, que recibió mi madre en su infancia salía a relucir. No demostró signos de inquietud ni se alarmó en ningún momento.

- Muy bien… vamos muchacha, baja de ahí de acércate – el hombre que había hablado antes me hizo un ademán dándome a entender que bajase directamente desde la azotea

Me quedé mirándolo y me puse roja como la grana

- No sé volar… - dije apenas en un susurro – "segunda humillación del día… como si no hubiese sido suficiente que me hayan visto tendiendo sabanas como a una humilde campesina"

Escuché una risita sofocada entre alguien del grupo. Malditos engreídos, no les iba a dar el gusto de que se burlasen de mí. Bajé por las escaleras exteriores con toda la dignidad que me fue posible y me acerque a ellos.

Como era de esperarse, algunos empezaron a murmurar varios comentarios subidos de tono y a lanzarme miradas lujuriosas como si no hubiesen visto una hembra en su vida.

"Estúpidas bestias… si lo que pretendéis es asustarme no os voy a dar ese gusto". Me dirigí al hombre que parecía ser el que mandaba y le miré a los ojos.

La verdad es que desde abajo imponía bastante. Era un Saiyan enorme, con una cresta de pelo negro y un bigote muy fino. Llevaba una armadura azul oscuro con hombreras doradas y un pantalón negro muy corto. Tenía la cola enroscada alrededor de la cintura y me arrepentí de no haber hecho lo mismo antes, pues al parecer, según me dijo mi madre una vez, solo los niños la llevaban suelta.

Le aguanté la mirada imperturbable para que no pensase que me intimidaba solo por el hecho de venir por orden del rey. Mientras le entregaba la bolsa observé que tenía un aparato azul en la oreja que le cubría el ojo con una luz que parpadeaba continuamente y lo miré extrañada.

Él pareció darse cuenta de mi curiosidad y sonrió levemente

- Esto es un scouter niña, sirve para medir la fuerza del adversario y para comunicarnos entre nosotros – me explicó

- Yo no le he preguntado nada Mi Señor – dije rechinando los dientes de rabia al escuchar otro coro de risas provenientes del grupo de hombres – además, ya lo sabía – mentí levantando la cabeza con toda la arrogancia que me fue posible – "¡y no soy una niña!" – me dieron ganas de gritarle

Mi madre ahogó un quejido ante mi atrevimiento desde lo alto de la azotea y el Saiyan arqueó una ceja divertido

- Por supuesto señorita, mis disculpas – sonrió haciendo una inclinación de cabeza – muchas gracias por su colaboración, que pasen un buen día

Se dio la vuelta y le dio el dinero a otro de los hombres para que lo guardase en un arcón que llevaba al hombro. Yo me quedé mirando al grupo viendo como continuaban con la recaudación por el resto de las casas mientras mi madre me gritaba algo desde arriba.

¡Me sentía como una estúpida pueblerina! Había sufrido tres humillaciones en menos de una hora, y cuatro si contábamos que estaba medio despeinada y con un vestido viejo y demasiado largo que había heredado de mi hermana.

Esos hombres se habían atrevido a burlarse de mí y a hacerme quedar como una ignorante. Tenía que pensar algo rápido si quería salir de esta maldita casa de una vez por todas y para siempre.

* * *

><p>Pasaron los días, y para colmo de males mi prima Kelery nos reveló llorando desesperadamente que estaba embarazada. Me quedé estática pensando en que "esa" podría haber sido yo si Bardock y Toma no hubiesen llegado a tiempo. Mi madre, como no, se ofreció a acogerla en nuestra casa, ya que mi prima vivía sola y no tenía más familiares que pudieran hacerse cargo de ella.<p>

- ¡Perfecto, dos bocas más que alimentar! – dije resoplando – si ya no cabíamos en la casa ahora aún menos

- ¡Por Dios Bergine! ¿cómo puedes decir eso? – me regañó Raina – a veces parece que no tienes corazón

- ¡Lo sientoooo hermanita! – me disculpé abrazándola - ¡lo dije sin pensar de verdad! ¡pobre Kelery! – mentí mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, tenía que disimular para no quedar como una desalmada.

Perfecto… ahora que acabábamos de pagar esos malditos impuestos y apenas nos daba para comer durante unos pocos meses nos pasa esto…

Cuando Toma se enteró del embarazo, le aseguró a mi prima que él se haría cargo de ella y del bebé, que no se preocupase por nada que siempre iba a estar a su lado apoyándola. Kelery asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo ni una palabra, parecía que se había vuelto muda desde aquello.

Lo más inesperado de todo fue que mi hermana comenzó a tratarla de una manera distinta, más fría y cortante. Yo me di cuenta en seguida de lo que le pasaba, estaba suspirando por un hombre que al parecer no le correspondía. Se había enamorado perdidamente de Toma, y a la vez, había sufrido un gran desengaño al verle junto a nuestra prima. Pero con toda la bondad que la caracterizaba se había hecho a un lado y en ningún momento intentó nada con él.

- ¡No lo puedo creer Raina, que no luches por lo que de verdad quieres! – exclamé asombrada – "aunque tampoco me parece una gran pérdida la verdad…"

- ¡Por Dios Bergine… nuestra prima está en una situación horrible como voy a hacerle eso! Además… Toma está enamorado de ella, no de mí…

- ¡Él no está enamorado de Kelery por favor! ¡sólo le tiene lástima por lo que le hicieron y está confundido! Aunque bueno… él es un guerrero de clase baja, creo que podrías aspirar a algo más…

- No entiendo cómo eres así Bergine… de verdad… creo que nuestra madre no te educó para que te fijases sólo en las clases sociales de las personas

- ¡Eso lo dice para justificarse así misma por haber caído tan bajo al terminar con papá! – le interrumpí – ¡por Dios hermana, sabes tan bien como yo que era un fracasado, un don nadie… a pesar de ser nuestro padre!

- ¡Pero él nos quería mucho…!

- Del cariño no se vive Raina…no seas tonta, cuando el hambre entra por la puerta el amor sale por la ventana

* * *

><p><strong>Rey Vegeta<strong>

Me incorporé en la cama sobre los codos y parpadeé varias veces intentando acomodar la vista a la penumbra de la habitación. Me froté la cara con las manos y volvía a repetirme mentalmente lo que odiaba madrugar. Unos finos rayos de sol se colaban entre las cortinas y me dejaban entrever la silueta de la mujer que dormía a mi lado y de cuyo nombre ni siquiera me acordaba

- "¡Maldición, todavía sigue aquí!" – pensé con rabia – "ya está amaneciendo, debería haberse largado hace unas horas en vez de quedarse dormida"

La muy estúpida, me dije con sorna, había intentado hacerse pasar por virgen pero en realidad su comportamiento en la cama se asemejaba más al de una ramera con una larga experiencia. Incluso su "queridísima y santa esposa" se habría escandalizado, sonreí poniendo los ojos en blanco. ¡Como si a ella le importase mucho con quien pasase el rey la noche…es más… cuanto más lejos estemos el uno del otro mejor!

Me levanté de la cama y me vestí con los pantalones negros que habían terminado tirados en el suelo ayer por la noche. Debía de haber bebido más de la cuenta porque tenía serias lagunas de la noche anterior. Por lo general no me gustaba mucho el alcohol, hacía que uno se transformase en otra persona y a mí me gustaba tenerlo todo bajo control. Bajo "mí" control.

Me desperecé estirando los músculos de los brazos cuando me di cuenta de que la mujer estaba observándome fijamente tapada con la sábana un poco por encima del pecho. Me recorrió con los ojos de arriba a abajo y sonrió con atrevimiento.

He visto esa mirada en todas las mujeres que me he llevado a la cama. Esa mirada de deseo y descaro que pide a gritos que las vuelva a hacer mías. Casi sin darme cuenta dejó caer la sábana y se acercó a mí caminando lentamente. Me puso las dos manos sobre el pecho desnudo y las fue subiendo hasta rodearme el cuello con los brazos mientras me mantenía la mirada insinuándose. Pobre ilusa… el Rey Vegeta nunca repetía más de una vez con la misma mujer.

- Vete de aquí mujer – le ordené con voz peligrosa y sin responder a sus caricias – tendrías que haberte ido en cuanto terminaste anoche

"Que tampoco me acuerdo en que momento fue pero bueno…"

La decepción en la cara de la susodicha no podía ser más evidente. Pasó del miedo a la rabia en menos de un segundo. Recogió su ropa y se vistió lo más dignamente que pudo. Ni siquiera replicó, salió de la habitación sin hacer ningún ruido, como un fantasma.

Mejor para ella, pensé metiéndome en la ducha, más le valía no montarme ninguna escena de gritos y lloriqueos femeninos, no estoy de humor en este momento como para soportarlo.

El agua fría recorría mi rostro y mis músculos despejándome la mente y relajándome el cuerpo. Se avecinaba un día largo y ajetreado. Ese malnacido de Freezer quería que conquistásemos para él el planeta Antlia ¡y lo quería ya! Yo mismo iría a la misión dentro un par de días, pero partiría con la duda de saber si esa expedición nos iba a suponer algún beneficio a nosotros los Saiyans. Ya estaba más que harto de hacerle el trabajo sucio al maldito lagarto y quedarnos sólo con las sobras. Él nos proporcionaba las naves, los uniformes y la tecnología, pero eran mis súbditos los que en las batallas perdían la vida.

- ¡Hasta hace unos años vestíais con pieles y vivías en casas de piedra como animales! – me dijo un día en la sala del trono - ¡yo os lo he dado todo! ¡todo lo que tenéis! ¡todo lo que sois, es gracias a mí! aunque… unos monos siempre seguirán siendo monos – sonrió cruelmente y me señaló con el dedo amenazándome – no me desafíes Vegeta… recuerda esto bien… si tú y los tuyos no queréis sufrir las consecuencias de mi ira, más os vale no morder la mano que os da de comer…

Todavía tiemblo de rabia e impotencia al recordar esas palabras. Con todo el gusto del mundo hubiese borrado esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara. Apreté los puños con tanta fuerza que la sangre se mezclaba con el agua que caía de la ducha mientras me juraba a mí mismo que algún día le destruiría, que acabaría con su miserable vida y yo, y solo yo, me proclamaría el dueño y señor del Universo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meses después…<em>**

**Bergine**

- Tengo un hijo de ocho años, se llama Raditz, ya te lo presentaré algún día si quieres

Bardock se incorporó y lanzó un guijarro contra la azulada superficie del lago dejando una estela de pequeñas ondas

- ¿En serio? ¿y dónde está ahora? – le pregunté sorprendida, pues con ese aspecto despreocupado y joven se me hacía raro que tuviese ya un niño de esa edad

- En la Corte, se está entrenando duramente para ir superándose poco a poco… la verdad es que le encanta estar allí, rodeado de importantes guerreros, torneos y toda la magnificencia de ese estilo de vida

- Pues no me extraña nada, ¡menuda envidia! – exclamé resoplando – yo estoy harta de todo esto, esta pobreza, esta miseria, con mi madre enferma y mi hermana matándose a trabajar

- Pues si te soy sincero a mi me horroriza la Corte – me aseguró Bardock con una mueca – las intrigas, las envidias, las traiciones por ganarse el favor del rey… ¡bufff, que estrés! Prefiero una vida tranquila lejos de todo eso, ir a misiones, combatir junto a tus compañeros de escuadrón… para eso he nacido – se recostó en el césped y cerró los ojos sonriendo relajado

- Pues yo espero algún día poder vivir en la Corte, rodeada de lujos, asistir a banquetes, bailes… - dije soñadora – es lo que más deseo en la vida

- Ten cuidado niña… no vayas a aspirar muy alto y luego la caída sea demasiado fuerte – se burló el Saiyan

- ¡Oye te lo digo en serio! – exclamé enfada dándole un pequeño empujón - no me conoces bien Bardock… yo siempre consigo lo que me propongo

- ¡Eres de lo que no hay niña! – con una medio sonrisa me revolvió el pelo como a una chiquilla y yo le saqué la lengua apartándole la mano

Empezamos a forcejear sobre el césped y a reír despreocupadamente intentando demostrar quién era el más fuerte de los dos. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Toma subiendo la ladera acercándose a nosotros. Estaba mortalmente pálido y con la mirada como perdida. Bardock también se dio cuenta y nos pusimos de pie rápidamente. Me quité las briznas de hierba del pelo intentando mostrar un poco de decoro y me recompuse las ropas.

- ¿Qué sucede Toma? – le preguntó su amigo frunciendo el ceño

- Ha… ocurrido algo terrible… - contestó casi en un susurro – Kelery se ha suicidado

* * *

><p><strong>Nappa<strong>

Para mi desgracia, la reina me había encargado la tediosa tarea de elegir a las que serían sus futuras damas de compañía. Varias de las que tenía ya se habían casado y fundado sus propias familias, por lo que la reina necesitaba muchachas jóvenes, y a poder ser solteras, que se ocuparan de ella, y a su vez, ésta les enseñaría a ellas buenos modales y a convertirse en mujeres de provecho. Incluso a las más capaces también les enseñaba a combatir.

- Hazlo como quieras Nappa – me había dicho – eso sí, primero quiero que pasen una temporada en casa de Lady Ulima, preparándose, antes de venir a la Corte ¿está claro?

- Sí Majestad, así se hará – le aseguré – hoy mismo me encargaré de ello

- No sé por qué me daba la impresión de la que reina siempre estaba a la defensiva cuando hablaba conmigo. Quizá por yo ser la mano derecha del rey tenía miedo de cualquier cosa que pudiera llegar a sus oídos.

- No te preocupes, no me corre tanta prisa – dijo de repente con más amabilidad – dentro de pocos días va a llegar un grupo de chicas nuevas a casa de Lady Ulima, pues bien, al cabo de unos meses cuando ya estén preparadas, traeréis ante mí a las más adecuadas

Lady Ulima era una mujer mayor, viuda, y una buena amiga de la reina, que acogía en su casa a chicas jóvenes y las instruía para saber desenvolverse en la Corte. Siempre había sido así, se enviaban mensajeros a todas las casas de los alrededores, solicitando la presencia de aquellas muchachas solteras menores de veinticinco años, que quisieran formar parte del séquito de la reina, una de cada familia. Las chicas entraban a vivir a la casa de la viuda durante unos meses y luego Turles y Paragus se encargaban de seleccionarlas en función de las recomendaciones de Lady Ulima para convertirse en damas de compañía.

Gracias a Dios de eso se encargaban ellos, aunque respecto a Paragus no sabía que pensar. Era un hombre hábil con las palabras y muy astuto. Se rumoreaba que había hecho caer en desgracia ante el rey a varios hombres amigos suyos y que estos habían sido desterrados o ejecutados, gracias a lo cual él pudo ascender y colocarse cada vez más cerca de su Majestad. Sin embargo sus decisiones en cuanto a asuntos de Estado, políticos y territoriales solían ser muy acertadas, por lo que el rey lo tenía muy en cuenta.

Y respecto a Turles… bueno… ese muchacho inquieto haría lo que fuese por estar enterado de cualquier cosa que pasase en la Corte. A pesar de tener solo diecisiete años ya era líder (desde que era casi un niño) de un escuadrón propio que se hacían llamar "Los piratas espaciales". Todos ellos eran guerreros de otros planetas, delincuentes de poca monta que se habían sentido atraídos por la labia y la fuerza de Turles a pesar de ser este un guerrero de clase baja.

En fin… ya hablaría con los dos en su momento para que cumpliesen con el encargo. La verdad es que tenía otros asuntos más importantes que atender antes que ir a buscar a un grupo de mocosas para traerlas a palacio.

Aunque…si me llegan a decir antes que algo tan normal y sencillo como la elección de una dama de compañía de la reina iba a desencadenar un infierno tal en la Corte, me hubiese planteado seriamente él hacerlo todo personalmente…

* * *

><p><strong>Bergine<strong>

Mi madre y mi hermana estaban destrozadas. Había pasado una semana desde la muerte de Kelery y todavía no se habían recuperado del impacto. Y qué decir de Toma, que fue el que la encontró colgando de una cuerda en un árbol de la zona de atrás de mi casa. Nuestra prima no había podido soportar el dolor y la vergüenza de la violación y se había ahorcado embarazada de cinco meses.

- Estoy muy preocupado por él Bergine – me confesó Bardock una noche que había venido a cenar a mi casa – no duerme, casi no come… dice que se siente culpable por no haber previsto lo que Kelery pensaba hacer… que podría haberlo evitado

- Eso era imposible de saber… no iba a estar pendiente de ella las veinticuatro horas del día… además… ella ha tomado una decisión muy cobarde – afirmé tajante

- No podemos juzgarla tan duramente, me imagino que ninguna mujer se repone nunca de una cosa así…

- ¡No es justo por lo que nos está haciendo pasar, ni a mi madre, ni a Raina... y mucho menos a Toma que se ocupó de ella desde el primer momento e iba a responsabilizarse de un bebé que no era suyo! – furiosa, me puse de pie tan bruscamente que la silla en la que estaba sentada se volcó - ¡y no quiero hablar más de este tema! ¿entendido?

Mi hermana entró en casa justo en ese momento, y al oírme discutir que preguntó qué era lo que pasaba. Miró a Bardock con extrañeza y este se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir. Enfadada, me fui a mi habitación y dando un portazo me encerré allí. Al segundo les escuché murmurar y a él decir:

- Tu hermana está muy rara últimamente… no sé qué mosca le habrá picado

- Déjala… ella es… así – le contestó Raina con un suspiro

Abrí los ojos nada más escuchar el sonido del primer trueno. Me incorporé en la cama y vi la sombra de los árboles que se proyectaba en la pared. El ulular del viento era tan fuerte que parecía imposible que mi hermana no se hubiese despertado. Podía oír su respiración acompasada desde la otra cama en la habitación que compartíamos las dos. Me levanté haciendo el menor ruido posible y me asomé a la ventana. Había comenzado a llover con fuerza y un relámpago iluminó la estancia durante un segundo. En otras circunstancias, me encantaban las tormentas, pero en estos momentos y tras la muerte de mi prima me producían escalofríos. No soportaba más esta situación de decadencia. Tenía que huir de la pobreza y de esta casa pero ya.

- "¿No será más bien que quieres escapar por temor a lo que hiciste?" – mi estúpida conciencia siempre aparecía en el momento menos oportuno

- "¡Yo no he hecho nada!" – me respondí a mí misma intentando auto convencerme

Pero en el fondo… muy en el fondo… me sentía culpable por la muerte de Kelery y de su bebé, ya que si yo no me hubiese empeñado en volver por ese maldito camino, nada de esto habría pasado.

Pero eso nadie lo sabría jamás… ¡nunca, nunca, nunca! De eso me encargo yo…

En ese momento me di cuenta, de que mis futuras decisiones marcarían la vida de todos aquellos que me rodeaban, y esta, había sido la primera de ellas…

* * *

><p><strong>Zira00: <strong>muchas gracias por leer. La verdad es que tengo un montón de ideas más en la cabeza pero cuando me pongo a escribirlas me quedo bloqueada XD

Llevaba varios dias ya sin actualizar... tantos, que estuve desesperada intentando entrar en mi cuenta porque ni siquiera me acordaba de los datos para loggearme -_-º

La verdad es que me está siendo muy dificil ser fiel en algunas cosas respecto a los Saiyans, ya que tanto por la serie como por el manga, se cuenta muy poco acerca de como vivian, si todos vestian ropa de guerreros, como eran sus casas, etc etc etc pero en fin... se hace lo que se puede

Espero sus reviews! gracias!


	5. Chapter 5

**Turles**

- ¿Están todas las muchachas aquí Lady Ulima? – escuché preguntar a Paragus mientras yo recorría el largo pasillo de la casa

Ha decir verdad el sitio era impresionante, la decoración un poco cursi para mi gusto pero si teníamos en cuenta de que era una casa solo para mujeres… en fin… ¿qué sabía yo de eso?

- No creo mi Señor… me parece que falta una… Kale, niña – dijo dirigiéndose a una joven Saiyan de pelo corto ¿sabes dónde está Bergine? ¡esta muchacha siempre hace lo mismo! – se quejó la dama exasperada

- Debe estar en su habitación señora… ¿quiere que vaya a buscarla? – se ofreció

Me paré en seco y tragué saliva. No hacía falta… yo ya la había encontrado.

La susodicha, casi una niña todavía, se encontraba tumbada en la cama leyendo un libro. El dosel transparente de la misma se arremolinaba a su alrededor debido a la corriente que entraba por la ventana haciendo que el ambiente se tornara más misterioso. Llevaba el pelo sujeto en una trenza que le caía de lado con una cinta verde entrelazada. Levantó la cabeza y arqueando una ceja extrañada me sonrió lentamente. Bajó de la cama con una gracia sorprendente y se inclinó para hacerme una reverencia.

- Buenos días… ¿se le ofrece algo?

- Esto… yo… - balbuceé quedándome en blanco por unos segundos – "¡maldición, esta muchacha me está poniendo muy nervioso! ¿por qué me mira así, con esa intensidad? ¡Dios mío parezco tonto y eso que no es más que una cría… bueno, aunque tampoco debe ser mucho más pequeña que yo ahora que lo pienso!

Tras mi monólogo interior y al ver que no contestaba, la muchacha soltó una risita y me volvió a preguntar lo mismo.

- Ehhh… perdóneme señorita – "¿la trato formalmente o la tuteo?" – mi nombre es Turles y vengo en representación de la reina para escoger a sus futuras damas, ¿sería tan amable de acompañarme al salón con las demás?

- Por supuesto que sí… Turles… no le voy a hacer esperar más

Cuando pronunció mi nombre… como si lo acariciara, sentí un escalofrío de deseo recorriendo mi espina dorsal y pensé en lo difícil que iba a ser que esa niña pasase desapercibida en un lugar como la Corte.

* * *

><p><strong>Paragus<strong>

Esa muchacha me inquietaba. Irradiaba una sensualidad y una seguridad en sí misma impropia de su corta edad. Lo cierto es que era muy atractiva y poseía la mirada más misteriosa que haya visto antes. Esos ojos de color entre ámbar y avellana parecía que le atravesaban a uno el alma. Era menuda, pero con unas curvas pronunciadas y cintura estrecha. Incluso en la forma de moverse poseía tal elegancia que la hacía diferenciarse del resto de las muchachas.

Hizo una reverencia sujetando los extremos del vestido verde que llevaba y me mostró una generosa visión de su escote. La mirada de Turles ante ese gesto era todo un poema.

"Mocosa descarada… si no fuese porque la reina exige damas de moral intachable te arrancaría la ropa ahora mismo y te haría mía sobre esa mesa quisieses o no", pensé

- Está decido lady Ulima – dije por fin – estas cinco muchachas serán las que me acompañen a la Corte para ser las damas de Su Majestad la reina. Mañana temprano partirán hacia palacio con lo indispensable para su aseo personal, no les hará falta nada, porque a partir de ahora sus gastos corren a cargo del reino.

Vi una sombra de decepción en las chicas que todavía tenían que quedarse allí por un tiempo más, sin embargo, las elegidas se miraron entre ellas intentando ocultar, aunque no lo consiguieron, la emoción que sentían. Todas menos una.

* * *

><p><strong>Bergine<strong>

Hacía frío cuando partimos hacia palacio, poco después de que amaneciese. Me acurruqué al lado de Kale en la aeronave que nos habían mandado para llevarnos hasta allí.

Todavía no habíamos llegado, y ya estaba asombrada. En mi vida había visto un cacharro como esos. Los tratos con el todopoderoso Freezer estaban dando sus frutos, aunque esta transición de lo primitivo a lo tecnológico en nuestro planeta iba tan rápido que a veces me asustaba.

La verdad es que no me lo podía creer. YO, había sido elegida para ser una de las damas de confianza de la reina. ¡Iba a vivir en la Corte! Me encontraba como en un sueño. Me estaban entrando unas ganas tan grandes de gritar y de reír por la emoción, que sentía que iba a explotar.

Al principio Lady Ulima pareció titubear, incluso le había dicho a Paragus que yo no estaba del todo preparada porque sólo había vivido en la casa poco menos de cuatro meses. Pero a él pareció no importarle mucho, ya que insistió con fervor en escogerme como una de las damas.

¡Como si yo fuese idiota! ¡por supuesto que sabía lo que quería ese hombre de mí!. Sus miradas lujuriosas dejaban bien claro sus intenciones y el hecho de que me hubiese desnudado con los ojos no decía nada bueno de él.

Si de algo estoy segura, es que con Paragus había que andarse con cuidado. Parecía un hombre muy peligroso y al que no convenía tener como enemigo… Suelo juzgar muy bien a las personas por la impresión que me dan nada más conocerlas, y en este caso, lo tendría en cuenta por si lo necesitase para el día de mañana.

En cuanto a Turles… de ese no hacía falta preocuparse… no era más que un muchacho más o menos de mi edad pero con las hormonas bastante revolucionadas. Sonreí al recordar lo nervioso que se puso en cuanto me dirigí a él. ¡Pobrecillo… si supiese que en el fondo mi actuación la tenía más que preparada y ensayada!

Lo curioso es que se parecía terriblemente a Bardock, tanto, que en cuanto entro en mi habitación había pensado que era él, solo que Turles era de piel más morena y sin la cicatriz que tenía mi amigo en la cara.

Intenté no pensar en nada, relajarme y dormirme un rato, no podía aparecer en la Corte con ojeras o con mala cara por no haber descansado bien. Tendría que verme per-fec-ta para destacar entre el resto. En nuestro viaje nos acompañaba Lady Ulima, puesto que esa noche iba a haber un banquete en honor a la aplastante victoria que habían conseguido el rey y su escuadrón en la última misión. Ya mañana y con más calma seríamos presentadas oficialmente a la reina como sus damas de compañía.

"¿Qué vestido me pondré?" – pensé emocionada – "azul… verde… no, mejor rojo oscuro, el rojo es el color de la sangre y de la pasión, quiero lucir deslumbrante y que se fijen en mí, por fin podré tener todos los lujos que me merezco y que nunca tuve"

Sentí una punzada en el pecho al acordarme de mi madre y de mi hermana Raina… ¿qué estarían haciendo ahora? La verdad es que ninguna de las dos se había ilusionado mucho con la perspectiva de que viviese en palacio, decían que no les agradaba el ambiente que se respiraba por allí.

Negué con la cabeza y deseché esos estúpidos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Esa noche iba a disfrutar como nunca y nada ni nadie me lo impedirían.

* * *

><p><strong>Nappa<strong>

La conquista del planeta Séris (ahora planeta de Freezer número 126) había sido todo un éxito. Ni siquiera nos hizo falta transformarnos en Ozaru, y eso que los muy malditos de sus habitantes opusieron una gran resistencia. Pero en fin… somos Saiyans, y cuanto más fuerte sea el enemigo mejor, casi no tenía merito luchar contra un oponente débil.

La celebración de esta noche prometía ser de las mejores. Yo mismo supervisé los últimos retoques para que todo fuese perfecto. Una gran mesa en forma de "U" ocupaba la sala principal y justo en el medio se sentarían sus Majestades, Lady Ulima al lado de la reina, y yo haría lo propio a la derecha del rey. Los estandartes de la casa real colgaban de las paredes y una larga alfombra roja en forma de cruz atravesaba el suelo.

La verdad es que no habíamos escatimado en gastos. La misión había sido muy exitosa y por raro que parezca Lord Freezer nos había recompensado bien.

Poco a poco, los Saiyans comenzábamos a ganarnos el respeto en las galaxias vecinas y la sola mención de nuestra raza, provocaba un escalofrío de miedo hasta en el más valiente. Muchos gobernantes y reyes de otros planetas, se rendían con solo vernos llegar en nuestra naves, y varias veces nos ofrecieron riquezas y joyas con la condición de que les dejásemos con vida. Si conseguíamos llegar a un acuerdo, perfecto, pero si Freezer nos ordenaba exterminarlos a todos, no quedaba ni el recuerdo de sus habitantes.

El rey Vegeta estaba eufórico. El descenso de las naves había sido glorioso. Todos los Saiyans que estaban presentes en ese momento nos vitorearon como héroes y repetían el nombre de su Majestad como un salmo.

- ¿Lo ves Nappa? – me dijo orgulloso rodeándome los hombros con el brazo - el pueblo quiere a su rey, y eso es algo que no se puede comprar ni con todo el oro del mundo. Ten contentos a tus hombres, y ellos te serán fieles hasta el día de su muerte.

* * *

><p><strong>Turles<strong>

- No me perdería esta fiesta por nada del mundo Turles, fíjate, que hembras más hermosas

- ¡Jajajaja! Eres de lo que no hay Daizu ¿acaso en el planeta Kabocha no había mujeres guapas? – me reí al ver la cara que ponía mientas observaba a un grupo de mujeres Saiyans cerca de nosotros

- ¿Quieres que te recuerde que tú atacaste mi planeta, pequeño bastardo? – me insultó medio en broma

- ¡Eh eh! ¡que yo sepa te uniste a mi escuadrón porque quisiste, no te obligué a nada! – le di un sorbo a la copa que tenía en la mano e hice un gesto a uno de los sirvientes que pasaba por allí para que me la volviese a llenar - ¡vamos hombre no te enfades, esta noche es para disfrutarla!

Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza y sonrió dándome una palmada en la espalda. Daizu es así, tiene un humor tan cambiante que a veces me sorprende, pero no es un mal tipo

- Bueno, sea como sea, esta noche alguna cae fijo ¿eh Turles? Puede que no sea un Saiyan pero tengo mi propio encanto – dijo flexionando los bíceps y sacando músculo - ¿qué mujer no quiere tener una noche de sexo salvaje con un príncipe exótico de otro planeta? - se echó el pelo largo hacia atrás y se hizo una coleta baja

- Sí, sí, sí, lo que tú digas… - notaba que el alcohol ya me empezaba a hacer efecto y por un momento se me desenfocó la mirada

El salón estaba repleto de gente bebiendo y riendo. Sólo unos pocos, incluidos los reyes se encontraban comiendo y charlando. Por la mesa pasaban todo tipo de manjares, algunos procedentes de otros planetas y que yo no había visto en mi vida. En ese momento vi a Paragus acercarse a nosotros y nos saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

- Vaya vaya ¿a quién tenemos aquí? ¡si es el joven Turles y uno de sus secuaces!

Escuché a Daizu gruñir por lo bajo, la antipatía de mi amigo hacia el Saiyan era bastante palpable.

Estuvimos hablando de cosas banales durante un rato hasta que él se quedó con los ojos fijados en un punto. Le seguí la trayectoria de la mirada y me sorprendí

- ¿Has visto quién está ahí muchacho? - me indicó en un susurro

Por supuesto que "la había visto". Era Bergine, una de las futuras damas de la reina, la niña que me había impactado tanto en cuanto la conocí, y por lo que parece a Paragus también.

Llevaba un vestido rojo vino que le sentaba de maravilla, con un escote cuadrado ribeteado con con unas hebras doradas que le hacían resaltar el color característico de sus ojos.

- Esa mocosa está de muy buen ver ¿verdad? – dijo Daizu con un silbido

Paragus soltó una carcajada y yo fruncí el ceño. No sé… a mí me imponía la mujer… esa seguridad en sí misma me hacía ver como un chiquillo a su lado.

En ese momento, y como si nos hubiese leído la mente, ella cruzó su mirada con la mía y me sonrió. Se acercó a nosotros decidida y nos saludó con una inclinación

- Buenas noches señores, esta fiesta es estupenda, mi enhorabuena a los organizadores – dijo dirigiéndose a Paragus

- ¡Oh, por supuesto que el mérito no es solo mío señorita, mucha gente ha colaborado para que todo saliera perfecto! – respondió él con falsa modestia - ¿qué tal ha sido el viaje a la Corte señorita? Me imagino que usted no está acostumbrad a este tipo de eventos y que se encontrará abrumada ante tanto lujo

"Primer golpe bajo de la noche", pensé, "esta mujer no sabe con quién está hablando"

- Pues la verdad es que no… siempre soñé con venir a la Corte y soy una persona que se amolda fácilmente a cualquier situación, así que pienso que tengo más mérito por haber llegado hasta aquí que otros que han nacido entre algodones – respondió contraatacando con una fingida inocencia pintada en los ojos

No pude evitar reírme por lo bajo. La niña era de armas tomar, había puesto a Paragus en su sitio con unas cuantas palabras y sin alterarse un ápice. Observé como el hombre rechinaba los dientes ante su aguda contestación. Le dio la vuelta a las tornas en dos segundos y con eso ya se había ganado mi respeto. Era inteligente, y tenía un toque de malicia que yo le había conseguido descubrir. Iba a ser muy entretenido tenerla por allí en la Corte.

- Bueno, bueno señorita – intervino Daizu - ¿qué tal si dejamos a estos dos que sigan charlando de sus cosas y nos vamos juntos a conversar de algo más divertido? – sugirió con atrevimiento

- Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento pero como ya dijo antes Paragus vengo de un largo viaje y estoy muy cansada, pienso retirarme dentro de un rato – declinó ella con elegancia la oferta – si me disculpan – hizo una reverencia y se alejó de nosotros

- Esa mujer es una diosa – dijo mi amigo suspirando en cuanto se hubo marchado Paragus también – me ha rechazado, pero con clase

- ¡Jajaja estás mal de la cabeza Daizu! ¿y qué, desistes tan pronto, ya se te acabó la noche loca?

- Por supuesto que no… todavía me quedan muchas hembras hermosas deseosas de complacerme… aunque… parece que ese Paragus también se quedó con las ganas – aseguró giñándome un ojo

* * *

><p><strong>Rey Vegeta<strong>

La cena había estado excepcional, más tarde tendría que felicitarle a Paragus por ser uno de los principales organizadores.

Mi esposa, Shargot, hablaba continuamente con Lady Ulima, sentada a su lado, y yo no pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Me aburría mortalmente el tener que pasar un solo minuto con ella, menos mal que durante toda la velada se estuvieron acercando varias personas para felicitarme por la increíble victoria en el planeta Séris.

- Majestad – dijo la reina - voy a ausentarme un rato con Lady Ulima para enseñarle las últimas reformas en la dependencias que va a ocupar esta noche

Hice un ademán con la mano dándole permiso para hacerlo. Ambas me agradecieron con una inclinación. Mejor así, de esta forma no tendría que estar escuchando su fastidiosa charla. Un Saiyan que se encontraba en un balcón en el piso de arriba anunció que la reina se retiraba acompañada por un pequeño séquito. Algunas personas le hicieron reverencias a su paso.

- Nappa, quiero que le digas a Paragus que yo me voy a retirar antes pero que la celebración puede continuar hasta antes de que amanezca – le ordené – no quiero arruinar la diversión de mis hombres, que esta noche todos merecen relajarse

- Sí, Majestad, así se hará

Le observé levantarse de la mesa y mezclarse entre la gente que reía y bebía alegre. Aunque a veces podía ser un poco bruto no existía hombre más fiel que él, y cualquier cosa que yo le pedía, obedecía sin rechistar. Vi cómo se dirigía hacia el Saiyan moreno y como este asentía con la cabeza en cuanto oyó la orden.

Y a unos pocos metros de ambos la vi. Se encontraba hablando con un hombre que tenía un peinado bastante característico y una cicatriz en la mejilla. En ese momento sonreía por algo que él le estaba diciendo.

Era la mujer más sorprendente que había visto en toda mi vida. No es que fuera de una hermosura deslumbrante, pero su forma de moverse, de echar el cabello hacia atrás cuando reía, me dejaba hipnotizado. Tenía el pelo oscuro característico de nuestra raza, pero con unos reflejos caoba deslumbrantes y peinado hacia atrás dejando la frente despejada. No era muy alta, pero tenía un cuerpo de infarto que seguro se apreciaba mucho mejor sin el vestido que llevaba. Por un momento me sentí violento al pensar que quizá no fuese mayor de edad, ya que los Saiyans se consideraban adultos a partir de los dieciséis años y ella parecía algo menor.

No podía dejar de mirarla, esa mocosa iba a ser mía fuese como fuese. Noté al aguijón del deseo recorrer mi cuerpo como cuando era un adolescente. La reina casi nunca había provocado nada en mí, y el acostarme con otras mujeres había sido algo mecánico, una necesidad más como comer o respirar. Pero esa niña, despertaba algo en mi interior que creía que estaba muerto. Lo más seguro es que fuese virgen e inocente, lo que me daba aún más ganas poseerla.

De repente, como si notase que alguien la estaba observando, alzó la mirada y ésta se cruzó con la mía.

Tenía los ojos más espectaculares del universo, de color dorado, una mezcla entre ámbar y avellana. Sentí que nunca más podría apartar la vista de ellos. La muchacha entornó los ojos y bajó la mirada al suelo ruborizándose.

Una sonrisa de maldad adornó mi rostro. "Todo a su tiempo Vegeta, la recompensa es mayor cuanto más tiempo dura la cacería. Primero averiguarás quien es, poco a poco la irás seduciendo… y cuando menos te lo esperes, la tendrás en tu cama gimiendo de deseo por ti"

* * *

><p><strong>Zira00: <strong>la cosa se está poniendo interesante, el primer "encuentro" entre el rey y Bergine.

Me lo estoy pasando genial modelando la personalidad de esta mujer, ya que en los siguientes capitulos se va a ir viendo poco a poco que de inocente nada. Con sus enredos y sus intrigas va a mover los hilos de manera que todos hagan lo que ella quiere. ¿O quizás habrá alguien o varios que se le resistan?

Bueno, esta vez subi el siguiente capitulo bastante rapido, cuando escribes en el word parecen mas largos pero una vez que los pasas aqui parece menos XD

Estoy intentando ser lo más fiel posible al anime, si buscais por internet, Daizu, el compañero de Turles era un principe del planeta Kabocha que fue invadido por Turles, y despues le invitó a unirse a él.

Yo vi la OVA de Turles hace mucho y por eso no me acuerdo muy bien, asi que estos datos los saqué de la red.

Espero que os esté gustando!

No olvideis los reviews que me encanta leer las opiniones de la gente, me da animos para continuar escribiendo!

Recomiendo escuchar esta cancion mientras lo leeis XD

watch?v=hKLpJtvzlEI&feature=fvst


	6. Chapter 6

**Bergine**

Creí que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho de un momento a otro. ¡El rey Vegeta me estaba mirando fijamente!. Y no eran imaginaciones mías, estaba recorriendo con sus ojos cada centímetro de mi persona.

Bajé la cabeza poniéndome colorada al instante y mi cuerpo se tensó de vergüenza. Era la primera vez en toda mi vida que un hombre conseguía ponerme en ese estado. Y no me gustaba nada sentirme así… estúpida y vulnerable.

Pero no era para menos… el rey Vegeta era el ser más poderoso de todo el planeta, poseía tierras, riquezas, y todos los escuadrones estaban bajo su mando. Dotado de una inteligencia superior a la media, y siendo un Saiyan cualquiera, había conseguido liderar un rebelión contra los Tsufurs haciéndolos desaparecer por completo. De ahí el nombre de nuestro planeta, antiguamente llamado Plant. Gracias a eso y por sus propios méritos, había sido elegido rey y el nombre de nuestra raza se había encumbrado hasta lo más alto.

- Bergine, ¿me estás escuchando?... ¿Bergine?

- Lo… lo siento Bardock – me disculpé rápidamente dirigiéndome al Saiyan – perdona, estaba distraída – dije con la cara todavía colorada al verme descubierta

El hombre alzó una ceja extrañado y se encogió de hombros. ¡Qué raras eran las mujeres!

- ¿Me decías que habías venido por Raditz, no? – quise saber antes de que pudiese preguntarme nada sobre mi alterado estado

- ¡Ah, sí, sí…!. Ahora mismo está durmiendo en una de las habitaciones pero lo llevé a ver la impresionante llegada del rey Vegeta y sus tropas. Estaba emocionado, no ha parado de hablar hasta que por fin conseguí meterlo en la cama. Ha vitoreado a Su Majestad como el que más y uno de los soldados al verlo tan excitado le regaló la armadura rota que llevaba. Casi se desmaya en ese momento, ¡jajaja la tiene debajo de la cama para, según él, que no se la quite nadie!

No pude evitar sonreír al imaginarme la situación. Me gustaban los niños pequeños… eran de naturaleza sincera y espontánea… el reflejo de lo único inocente y alegre que habitaba nuestro planeta.

Me despedí de Bardock al cabo de un rato y me dirigí a mi habitación, tras imposibles intentos de volver a centrarme en la conversación.

Estaba agotada ante tantas emociones… el viaje, la llegaba a la Corte, el banquete… Escuché a Kale tararear en el cuarto contiguo, y cuando me metí entre las frescas sábanas, me quedé dormida casi al instante. Sin embargo, los ojos oscuros del rey Vegeta me persiguieron durante toda la noche.

* * *

><p>Hoy era el día en el que nos presentarían oficialmente a la reina como sus damas. Lo primero que pensé, era que quizás volviese a ver al rey. Me sonrojé al instante al recordar su mirada oscura y penetrante. ¡No, no y no Bergine… respira profundo y tranquilízate, tienes que mostrarte impasible y segura!. En ese momento, Kale entró en mi habitación como una tromba y me zarandeó casi tirándome de la cama. Parecía histérica y no dejaba de repetir que me diese prisa.<p>

Ahora estaba mucho más serena mientras nos colocábamos en fila para hacer nuestra entrada frente a Sus Majestades, pero aun así, pude notar que le temblaban las manos.

Yo alcé la cabeza firmemente y me puse bien recta. Quería impresionarlos a todos. Diferenciarme por encima de las demás para que viesen que a pesar de ser pobre, había llegado más lejos que nadie… y esto no era más que el principio. No me iba a conformar con ser una simple dama de la reina… por supuesto que iba a alcanzar una posición aún mayor.

En cuanto recibimos la orden, entramos las cinco chicas muy erguidas y nos colocamos frente al trono del rey. El de la reina estaba a su derecha y era un poco más bajo. Observé que al otro lado del monarca estaba ese Saiyan enorme y odioso que me había hecho quedar en ridículo delante de los demás… Nappa… creo que me dijeron que se llamaba.

En cuanto me presenté, vi un destello en los ojos de Vegeta.

- "¡Lo sabía!" – pensé con una sonrisa – "¡me ha reconocido"!

Durante la mañana había tenido que hacer unos ejercicios mentales de relajación por si tenía que enfrentarme a semejante mirada. La clave era permanecer impasible, tranquila, y segura de mí misma, aunque por dentro estaba muerta de nervios.

Sus ojos oscuros me taladraron el alma y parecía que me desnudaba con la mirada. Al rey no le era indiferente, de eso estaba segura. Él era un hombre después de todo, y como tal, tarde o temprano sucumbiría a sus más bajas pasiones. Un escalofrío de excitación recorrió mi cuerpo… la situación se estaba poniendo más interesante de lo que me había imaginado.

Y no me extrañaba… ese hombre era impresionante con todas sus letras. Llevaba un traje negro, ajustado y de manga larga. La armadura era blanca con las hombreras rojas y el símbolo de la familia real justo encima del corazón. Era alto, de tez morena y llevaba una capa azul oscuro que le daba un aire aún más imponente. Tenía una barba de candado y el pelo castaño y de punta, como una llamarada.

No podía dejar de mirarle, casi ni le presté atención a la reina, tan anodina y sosa como siempre. No me entraba en la cabeza que un hombre tan fascinante como ese pudiese estar casado con una mujer como aquella. Él necesitaba a una Saiyan ardiente y joven que le calentara la cama, no que le hiciese huir de ella.

Una vez echas las presentaciones, nos condujeron a los aposentos de la reina Shargot, donde ella personalmente nos dio unas nociones básicas de como debíamos atenderla.

Las habitaciones eran increíblemente lujosas y estaban exquisitamente decoradas, aunque no eran nada ostentosas. Las iniciales "V" y "S" entrelazadas y ribeteadas en dorado coronaban el cabecero de la gigantesca cama. Sentí como me corroía la envidia mientras veía la cara de asombro de mis compañeras. No era justo que esa mujer hubiese vivido siempre entre algodones sólo por el hecho de haber nacido en un familia poderosa mientras otros no tenían ni para comprar comida.

Para mi desgracia, también nos informaron de que íbamos a ser entrenadas diariamente como cualquier otro guerrero, en el caso de que hubiese que defender a la reina de algún tipo de amenaza. Y para rematar, ese entrenamiento iba a ser supervisado por Nappa.

- "Mi gozo en un pozo"- pensé con amargura – "no solo voy a tener que lamerle las botas a la reina, sino que además a lo mejor tengo que morir por ella… yo he venido a la Corte para divertirme, no para hacer de niñera de nadie"

* * *

><p><strong>Nappa<strong>

- No me lo podía creer… que esa mocosa arrogante fuese a formar parte de las damas de la reina no me entraba en la cabeza. Todavía recordaba la cara de odio que había puesto cuando le expliqué que era un scouter y para que servía.

Ella se lo había tomado fatal cuando yo simplemente estaba intentando ser amable. ¡Qué niña más engreída!, pero lo cierto es que me había divertido mucho la situación

- ¿Qué te parece esa tal Bergine, Nappa? – me preguntó el rey de repente como si me hubiese leído la mente

Carraspeé y bajé la mirada como si hubiese sido pillado en falta. Vegeta estaba sentado en un escritorio alto y estrecho leyendo unos documentos y giró la silla para verme la cara

- No lo sé Majestad… ¿a qué se refiere? – dije incómodo alzando una ceja

- ¡Oh, por Dios Nappa! ¿tú acaso eres de piedra o qué? ¡esa niña es un regalo para la vista! – dijo con una sonrisa siniestra – es elegante, hermosa, y se ve que tiene carácter

Por supuesto que eso no se podía negar, pero yo las prefería con algunos años más, se me haría raro estar con una mujer tan joven… quizás también me gustaban más sumisas, y no tan respondonas como aquella. Los aires de superioridad de esa muchacha se veían a leguas. No lo sé… no me fiaba mucho de ella…

- La quiero para mí – sentenció Vegeta como si se estuviese refiriendo a un planeta que quería conquistar – la deseo, como nunca antes había deseado a otra mujer. Y además, parece una Saiyan con personalidad y difícil de seducir. Seguro que es una virgen inocente, ¡ya estoy cansado de todas esas rameras que se me insinúan en cuanto tienen oportunidad!

A veces la forma de expresarse del rey me divertía, y no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa al escuchar una declaración tan directa. No tenía pelos en la lengua a la hora de decir lo que pensaba.

- ¿Quiere que haga algo en especial mi Señor? – me ofrecí

- De momento no te preocupes… dejaré que "asimile" durante unos días su entrada a la Corte, no quiero que se agobie. Ahora que es una de las damas de mi mujer voy a tenerla muy cerca, y habrá muchas oportunidades para encontrarnos…Esa mocosa me enciende la sangre… ¡nunca antes me había pasado, y va a ser mía sea como sea!.

* * *

><p><strong>Bergine<strong>

Hacía una tarde espléndida. El sol daba de lleno pero gracias a Dios una brisa suave hacia más soportable el calor. Me abaniqué con la mano para evitar sofocarme. Estar dentro de palacio era aún peor ya que las paredes parecían absorber el calor como un horno.

Estaba sentada en un banco de piedra de uno de los jardines con otras dos compañeras que parloteaban sin cesar. Vi a Bardock a lo lejos acercándose a mí y en cuanto me saludó las muchachas se callaron de pronto antes de empezar a cuchichear y a sonreír. Yo no les hice el menor caso. El hombre llevaba el pantalón azul oscuro habitual y una camiseta sin mangas de color blanco.

- ¡Buenas tardes Bergine! ¿qué tal tu primer día como dama de la reina?

Le respondí al saludo poniéndome de pie mientras le cogía del brazo para llevármelo de allí antes de que esas estúpidas me sacaran de mis casillas con sus risitas tontas.

- Pues bastante bien… - mentí.

Nos habían hecho asistir a tres aburridas charlas sobre no me acuerdo qué y mientras la reina no perdía en ningún momento la compostura yo apenas podía disimular los bostezos. ¿Levantarme a las seis y media de la mañana para esto? No creo que aguantase mucho más

- Ahora tres de nosotras tenemos la tarde libre pero para mi desgracia dos horas antes de la cena tenemos sesión de entrenamiento con Nappa – suspiré poniendo los ojos en blanco

- ¿En serio? ¿Nappa? ¿ese gigante con bigote que siempre acompaña al rey? ¡deberías sentirte privilegiada! ¡es un Saiyan muy poderoso seguro que aprendéis mucho con él!

- ¡Cómo si me importase! ¡yo no vine aquí para entrenar! – exclamé furiosa - ¡ yo vine a…!

- ¡Sí, sí, sí…! – me interrumpió haciendo un gesto con la mano – viniste a divertirte, a asistir a fiestas, vivir rodeada de lujos y bla bla bla

- ¡Bobo, no te burles! - le grité apretando los puños cuando comenzó a reírse a carcajadas al ver mi cara – ¡cada uno hace con su vida lo que quiere!

- En ocasiones se me hace difícil recordar que no eres más que una niña – se encogió de hombros y suspiró – no sabes nada de la vida Bergine

- ¿Ahh sí? ¿y tú sí sabes mucho Bardock? – le reté cruzándome de brazos – y además sólo eres unos años mayor que yo…

- Nueve concretamente, los suficientes para darme cuenta de que ya es hora de ir teniendo otras prioridades, ¡y no me repliques! – me prohibió al verme abrir la boca para protestar – no quiero discutir contigo, no me gusta pelear con las personas que considero mis amigos

No pude evitar sonreír ante esa declaración. A mí tampoco me gustaba discutir con él, y menos después de todo lo que le debía por haberme salvado de esos malnacidos que habían querido violarme.

En ese momento vi a un niño alto y de pelo largo acercarse a nosotros corriendo. Vestía un pantalón muy corto negro y ceñido, y una camiseta sin mangas deshilachada por los hombros que le quedaba algo grande

- ¡Padre, padre! – gritó entusiasmado al ver a Bardock

- ¡Hola Raditz! ¿a qué viene este escándalo? – le preguntó divertido rodeándole los hombros con el brazo como gesto de afecto

- ¿Raditz? ¿este niño es tu hijo? – exclamé asombrada. Bardock parecía tan joven que se me hacía raro verlo como padre de un niño tan crecido - ¿Cuántos años tienes muchacho?

- Casi nueve – respondió él muy orgulloso

La verdad es que el niño no aparentaba ocho años ni por asomo, parecía mayor. Vale que yo no era muy alta pero apenas le sacaba media cabeza. Tenía cara de pillo, y el pelo negro, muy largo y alborotado. Cuando fuese mayor iba a ser bastante más corpulento que su padre.

- Me llamo Bergine por cierto. Tu padre me ha hablado mucho de ti Raditz – me presenté tendiéndole la mano

Cuando me la estrechó con fuerza, se inclinó para hacerme una leve reverencia y al sonreírme vi que le faltaba uno de los dientes de arriba.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado ahí? – le pregunté señalándome mi propia dentadura - ¿se te ha caído?

Él se quedó perplejo como si no lo entendiera y volvió a sonreír al darse cuenta de a que me refería.

- ¡Ahh! ¿esto? – dijo señalando el agujero que había dejado el diente - ¡naaa, fue por un pelea con unos amigos hace unos días jajaja!

Bardock se echó a reír al ver mi cara de asombro ante la despreocupación del niño.

- No te asustes mujer, que era un diente de leche, ya le saldrá el definitivo dentro de un tiempo… cosas peores me ha traído ¿verdad hijo? – le revolvió el pelo y se miraron con complicidad – y ahora dime… ¿Qué has estado haciendo hoy? ¿Dónde está la armadura que te habían regalado? Ten en cuenta que dentro de unos días tenemos que volver a casa… no nos podemos quedar en la Corte para siempre

En ese momento a Raditz le cambió la expresión y bajó la mirada frunciendo el ceño. Parecía que no le hacía mucha gracia el tener que irse de allí, y no me extrañaba… a mí también me hubiese pasado lo mismo.

- La armadura está bien – dijo de repente – ¡pero mira lo que me ha hecho el tonto de Rye! – levantó el brazo izquierdo y pude ver que llevaba anudada una especie de cinta roja alrededor del bíceps. También tenía otra en el muslo pero la del brazo estaba rota y atada de mala manera – ¡se burló de mí diciéndome que nunca entraría a formar parte de los escuadrones del rey porque soy un soldado de clase baja! – apretó los puños y vi como temblaba de rabia

No pude evitar solidarizarme con él. Yo también sabía la humillación que se sentía cuando te despreciaban por "ser inferior" y por no tener una buena posición.

- ¿Quién es ese Rye? – quise saber con enfado

- ¡Es un matón de lo peor! – gritó Raditz – tiene doce años y siempre se está metiendo conmigo. Además va siempre acompañado de otros tres estúpidos que hacen todo lo que él dice. ¡Los odio a todos! – apretó los puños con rabia contenida y a mí me entraron ganas de darle un abrazo del coraje que me dio

- Y como Raditz es más pequeño pero aparenta más edad, se autoconvencen de que no son unos cobardes por meterse con él – dijo Bardock con un suspiro – no es la primera vez que le pasa… a ver… ¿y qué pasó después?

- Cuando Rye me rompió mi cinta uno de ellos me pisó la cara contra el suelo y yo me puse a suplicar pidiéndoles que me dejasen defenderme con honor – dijo el niño con toda tranquilidad

- ¿Qué te pusiste a qué? – la cara de horror que puso el Saiyan casi me hace sonreír

- Pero el muy estúpido se creyó mi actuación y yo aproveche a sujetarle por la cola dejándole sin fuerzas y así me escapé – concluyó encogiéndose de hombros

Ahora sí que no pude evitar reír a carcajadas. ¡Ese muchacho era increíble! Había conseguido salir de una situación como aquella con una actuación tan buena que todos se la habían creído.

- " Este niño me gusta" – pensé – "es de los míos… en cuanto esté sola con él y sin su padre delante voy a enseñarle unos trucos que le van a servir en un futuro para sobrevivir en este mundo"

- ¡Eres de lo que no hay hijo! – echando la cabeza hacia atrás – en fin… dame la cinta y cuando estemos en casa ya te la arreglaré

- ¡Gracias papá! ¡y ahora me voy porque van a venir dos amigos que conocía hace unos días a ver la armadura que me dio el soldado! – se dirigió hacia mí y poniéndose de puntillas me dio un beso en la mejilla - ¡adiós Bergine, hasta otra! – se despidió de nosotros y salió corriendo tan rápido como había venido

Yo no pude evitar sorprenderme ante la espontaneidad del muchacho y me toqué la cara esbozando una sonrisa. Ese niño me había robado el corazón.

- Este hijo tuyo es todo un rompecorazones ¡jajaja!

- ¡Ayyyy, no sé qué voy a hacer con él! – se desesperó Bardock pasándose una mano por la cara – te juro que no sé qué le pasa por la cabeza cuando hace las cosas

- ¿Y a qué viene tanto cariño por esa cinta roja? – quise saber – el pobre parecía más disgustado por eso que por la pelea en sí

- Nunca se la quita, la lleva siempre…se la pone para imitar al rey Vegeta… no sé si te has fijado pero él tiene una igual de color dorado en el brazo

La sola mención del monarca me hizo estremecer. Con un poco de suerte a lo mejor antes de que acabase el día me lo volvía a encontrar…

- El rey es su ídolo, siente verdadera adoración por él – prosiguió Bardock – creo que si algún día lo conoce en persona se muere allí mismo. Su mayor aspiración es poder llegar a formar parte de su escuadrón cuando sea mayor. Yo sé que habiendo nacido como guerrero de clase baja eso es imposible… pero me da mucha lástima tener que quitarle la ilusión, así que le animo todo lo posible para que entrene muy duro y se supere día a día

- Pues haces bien – dije firmemente – ser un guerrero de clase baja no tiene por qué impedirle ponerse ciertas metas. Debes alentarle todo lo que puedas, cuando algo se quiere, algo cuesta…

"Y yo no pienso parar hasta conseguir lo que me propongo…"

* * *

><p><strong>Nappa<strong>

- "Menos mal que cuatro de estas muchachas saben defenderse bien en el combate… ¡porque madre mía las del turno anterior! ¡qué horror! ¿pero en serio que esas chicas eran de este planeta o pertenecían a otra raza de seres inferiores? ¿acaso no les han enseñado que nosotros los Saiyans vivimos "por" y "para" luchar?"

La mejor de todas sin ninguna duda era la tal Bergine… podría ser todo lo arrogante y mal encarada que quisiera, pero cada vez que tenía un fallo, apretaba los dientes y se aseguraba de no volver a cometerlo. Estaba claro que su fuerza de voluntad y sus ganas de superarse la hacían distinguirse de las demás. Eso sí… su lengua larga hacia que me diesen ganas de zarandearla hasta que le rechinasen los dientes.

- Una pregunta Nappa… ¿hasta cuándo vamos a estar haciendo flexiones? – se levantó del suelo y puso las manos en la cadera con gesto de exasperación. Todas la miraron asombradas con los ojos como platos ante tal atrevimiento - ¡esto es una pérdida de tiempo! ¡ya sabemos hacer flexiones, lo que queremos es aprender a combatir!

Fruncí el ceño y me acerqué a ella apretando los puños con fuerza. La muy descarada ni siquiera pestañeó cuando la miré desde mis más de dos metros de altura. Una de las chicas ahogó un jadeo de sorpresa.

- ¡Para empezar… mocosa, cuando te dirijas a mí lo harás como "Señor", ¿entendido?!

- Sí – respondió firmemente sin alterarse un ápice

- ¿Sí, qué…?

- Señor… - continuó casi con un tono de burla

- ¡Muy bien… y ahora vas a mantenerte calladita y a hacer cien flexiones más!

- ¡Pero…!

- ¡No me repliques niña! – nunca en mi vida había sentido unas ganas tan grandes de pegarle a una mujer - ¡y cuando termines te unes a la explicación que yo esté dando en ese momento! ¿está claro?

- Sí, Señor

Puse los ojos en blanco y lancé un suspiro. ¿Qué habré hecho yo para merecer esto? ¡con lo feliz que estaba sirviendo al rey y participando en misiones con guerreros curtidos en batallas… no teniendo que enseñar a luchar a un grupo de niñatas débiles y respondonas cuya máxima aspiración era divertirse y llevar "bonitos" vestidos!

* * *

><p><strong>Zira00: perdon por la tardanza al subir el siguiente capitulo.. pero llevo unos dias cambiandome de cuidad y hasta hace poco no nos han puesto internet.<strong>

**Prometo escribir y subir con mas rapidez los anteriores  
><strong>

**El nombre de "Rye" procede del ingles "centeno"  
><strong>

**espero sus reviews!  
><strong>


End file.
